


Commandments Behind a Cabin

by Sakarya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakarya/pseuds/Sakarya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The top 10 of the 104th training squad have just been announced and to Jean's great dismay, he has placed sixth, after Eren, who placed fifth. Wandering away from his squad mates, he soaks in his embarrassment and anger alone only to have his thoughts halted by the intrusion of the very person responsible for his disarrayed psyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commandments Behind a Cabin

“I cannot fucking believe JAEGER of all fucking people placed higher than me. How the hell did that even happen? Which subject did he out do me in? Was it the field performance? Damnit! I knew I should have practiced my striking! Fuck, **_FUCK_**.” Jean growls through his teeth, raking his fingers through his hair rather violently. How could he let have this happened? He would never hear the end of it from Eren...the fucking shithead.

Dusk has long passed, and Jean snuck away from his squad mates after the announcement of the results. The embarrassment of scoring lower than Eren is overwhelming Jean’s mind and although no one remarked on the outcome, he felt too ashamed to be around his comrades any longer and left to have some time to himself.

He surreptitiously idles behind the dining cabin, figuring it was the best place to remain unseen since dinner had ended some time ago. Sighing deeply, he leans against the log structure, gazing up into the night; an attempt to lose his feelings of shame and agitation to the vastness of the dark ceiling of stars and endless space.

Several moments pass and he finally begins to feel himself unwind with each deep inhale and exhale. “Well, even though that dickhole scored higher than me,” he groans and furrows his eyebrows for the umpteenth time, “I still made top 10 and I’ll be able to go onto serving the king as a member of the Military Police. I started training with these intentions and I’ve finally achieved my goal. Living within the comforts and protection of the capital will be excellent. I probably will never encounter a titan in my life. I’ll live comfortably and eventually settle down with someone.” He pauses briefly. “Marco will probably join the Military Police too, right? I hope so. I’d miss him a lot if he didn’t-“

Jean’s thoughts are once again interrupted, but this time by approaching footsteps, indicating Jean’s hiding area is unfortunately about to be discovered. Attempting to look casual and relaxed, he lolls his head to the side to identify the impending visitor and immediately bristles when he recognizes the very last person he wants to grace his presence. His eyes widen as he straightens his form to (rudely) greet his comrade.

“Eren fuckin’ Jaeger,” he drawls out, “the 104th training squad’s number one tool.”

Eren shoots Jean a bored look followed by a dramatic eye roll. “I thought you held that title?”

“Tch.” Jean crosses his arms defiantly and returns to his previous resting stance against the cabin. He sneers at Jaeger, glaring so intensely, the strain actually began to cause discomfort. He desperately hopes his glower would pierce through Jaeger’s soul and end his life.  
“Congratulations on placing fifth. Whadya’ do, suck Shadis’ dick? Your performance must not have been that great for you to only get fifth and not place first or second,” Jean chuckles and smiles obnoxiously at Eren. He just loved taunting the guy. He didn’t know why exactly, but arguing and fighting with Eren usually left him feeling weirdly contented.

His efforts prove to be successful when Eren makes a nasty face in response. His nostrils flare and he loudly exhales before making his way towards Jean.

Jean silently watches Eren stalk towards him until the male stood about a foot in front of him. He can see the ire in Eren’s eyes, along with something else he can not exactly place. He glowers down at him as threateningly as he can.

Eren takes another small step forward, moving even closer to him. Jean’s heart rate increases from anticipation. He cannot contain the excitement pulsing through his limbs as he awaits Eren to make his move.

“ **FUCK YOU JEAN**!” Eren growls at him between clenched jaws, venom dripping from each word.

A moment passes with nothing but glares being exchanged. Suddenly to Jean’s surprise Eren moves back and drops his head. The boy sniggers darkly, shoulders bouncing slightly, and moves his gaze down and up Jean’s form before smirking.

This is new. Jean is in a state of pure confusion and uncertainty now. What the fuck is Eren planning? He frowns and uncrosses his arms, elongating his body once more to look down upon Eren’s figure in a way of stating his dominance.

But Eren continues to glare at him with a wild look in his eyes and that something else Jean can’t yet decipher.

“You know what? I’m fucking tired of your mouth, Jean and I think it’s about time to put it to better use.”

Before Jean can respond, he feels the other boy’s lips on him faster than his brain can process the advancement of his person. He stills, completely shocked by the turn of events for he would have never thought in this lifetime would he be in the situation he was currently in.

Eren’s lips are incredibly soft against his, softer than he would have ever expected (not that he thinks about this asshole’s lips or anything). Eren’s breath tickles his upper lip sending small tremors through Jean.

However, he eventually finds his wits and roughly grips Eren’s shoulders to push him off. “Eren what the actual fuck do you think you’re fucking doing right now—“

But he is cut off again when Eren continues kissing his lips with bruising force. Eren grabs his wrists and steps forward, pushing him back onto the cabin, placing them on the cabin on either side of his head.

Jean jerks his head back to again break contact from Eren. His heart is pounding within his chest either from excitement or his adrenaline rush, he can’t determine, but that isn’t important right now. The real issue at hand is that Eren has him pinned to this cabin, out in the open, and is…Fucking. Kissing. Him…..??

He stares at Eren, eyes wide with question and apprehension.

But Eren offers no explanation and only stares into Jean’s eyes with intensity that screams submit, but Jean can only blink rapidly in confusion. He tries to move his arms but is instantly met with unyielding resistance from Eren.

What the…? He can’t even move against Eren’s grip. When had the fucker gotten so damn strong?

“Eren, you need to get the fuck off me right now before I—“

Unfortunately for Jean, Eren took this opportunity to not only resume the kiss, but also plunge his tongue into Jean’s mouth. His tongue roughly clashes with Jean’s until he is able to thrust into his mouth asserting his dominance unquestioningly.

He teasingly traces his tongue behind the other’s teeth and the touch sends shivers throughout Jean’s body. Eren presses their bodies together, pushing his leg in between Jean’s, pressing his thigh upwards to grind against Jean’s groin.

Jean’s breath hitches in response when his brain starts to catch up with what is actually occurring. Eren breaks the kiss leaving a small trail of saliva between them before moving to Jean’s neck, placing wet open mouthed-kisses down his nape. He sucks and licks until the skin darkens to a nice color.

“Eren seriously, _ah_ -“

Eren drags his tongue up towards Jean’s ear, outlining the shape and alternating between not so gently sucking and softly biting on his ear lobe.

“Ah-,” Jean can only gasp out softly, slightly panting in response. His mind is beginning to cloud with lust and need. More tongue-filled kisses are placed along his jaw before Eren returns to recapture Jean’s lips.

This time, Jean is prepared and returns the kiss with fervor. Eren is surprised by Jean’s enthusiasm and moves his hands from his wrists to clasp Jean’s hands, weaving their fingers together. He licks and sucks at his lip and Jean returns each act with vigor.

Eren’s fingers now laced between Jean’s causes strange warmth to spread through his chest. He suddenly becomes all too aware of the clothing on his body, wishing for it to be removed, craving the feel of skin on skin.

Eren bites down on Jean’s lip just enough to hurt but not harsh enough to draw blood. He pries Jean’s lips open with his tongue, but is again temporarily shocked when the other male’s tongue plunges into his own mouth first.

Oh, so it was turning into a game of dominance? Well then…Eren did not start this little game intending to be outmatched.

Eren releases Jean’s hands, which immediately find themselves sliding across Eren’s neck, moving upwards to rest in Eren’s hair and on the other sliding down Eren’s back, nails digging into his back, coming to rest on his hip. Jean is swept in away in the moment, soaking in every nip and lick Eren bestows upon him.

Taking this chance to move things along, Eren ran his hands down Jean’s chest, down to his pants to un-tuck his shirt. Luckily both had removed their gear earlier, so there was nothing obstructing Eren’s path. Once the shirt has been freed, Eren hands dive under to explore the expanse of Jean’s back. He feels the twitch of each muscle buried beneath soft skin, noting how toned the defined Jean’s back really is.

He slides his hands into Jean’s pants all the while they remain tongue tied, Jean running his wet appendage along the walls of Eren’s mouth tasting every bit of him. Carefully spreading his fingers around Jean’s wonderful ass, he grips the boy roughly, pressing their bodies even closer while simultaneously gyrating his hips into Jean.

Jean fails to stifle the moan that leaks from his mouth into Eren’s mouth and he felt his cock twitch at the sound. Feeling Eren’s erection, even if it was through cloth, turned him on even more threatening for more moans to escape.

Jean breaks the kiss both from need of air and also the new sensation. “Shit,” he curses softly under his breath. Eren smiles deviously in response and moves his lips to the other side Jean’s neck. He kisses the skin right below his jaw and sucks lightly this time. Jean’s fingers tug in Eren’s hair, and he knows he is hitting the right spot. He kisses the spot again, sucking with much more force. He licks and bites into Jean’s skin, sending shivers down the boy’s spine.

“Not so mouthy now are you, horseface?” Eren goads.

Eren reluctantly removes his hands from Jean’s ass because damn if it wasn’t pure magnificence attached to the irritable jerkwad. Continuing his ministrations on Jean’s neck, he unbuckles Jean’s belt with deliberation, waiting for him to protest the action.

However, Jean stays silent, too focused on the sensations from the nips and licks that were going straight to his cock. His head hangs boneless, catching his lip not so gently in between his teeth so as to keep any more embarrassing noises from escaping. Until he feels Eren tightly grip his erection. His breath hitches sharply. The connection sends a jolt up his spine, sending tingles down his arms and legs until it finally reaches the tip of his toes.

Jean’s breath becomes increasingly shallower as his anticipation grows, eagerly waiting for Eren to make his next move.

Wait, what? He isn’t actually, enjoying this…right?

Whatever. He is not in any condition to really think about it. He’s weirdly horny as fuck and really wants to come sooner rather than later. But he can’t let Jaeger think he’s enjoying this too much because…no. That would be wrong. Shit is already really weird at the moment.

Eren notices that Jean’s mind drifts elsewhere, a small pang of possessiveness washing over him. Jean shouldn’t be able to think about anything else but the hand that’s currently on his dick and the person the hand is attached to.

Starting at the base, Eren’s hand made a long drag up Jean’s cock (which was relatively thick in size, average in length) releasing pressure as he reaches the head. He repeats this motion; applying pressure differently each time he stroked the other male’s phallus. Jean’s hips begin to respond involuntarily, slightly jerking every few strokes.

At the same time, Eren is slowly unbuttoning Jean’s shirt. He places open-mouthed kisses, dragging his tongue across Jean’s skin until he reached his nipple, flicking his tongue over the pink nub. Jean stiffens, small moans slipping from his lips, which makes Eren’s own cock strain against his pants.

Continuing his path downward with more kisses, leaving trails of saliva that make Jean shiver from cool night air against his skin, Eren drops to his knees pulling Jean’s pants along with his underwear down to his thighs.

He pauses for a moment, staring up at Jean who brought his index finger in between his teeth to bite on for some form of release. His skin is flushed almost adorably (emphasis on almost), to which Eren smiles coyly at.

Grabbing Jean’s cock almost uncomfortably tight, he lightly places his lips at the tip. He can feel Jean shudder from his touch proving him assurance that he wanted this.

He looks up again to seen Jean’s eyes shut tight biting down on his finger so hard he was probably close to drawing blood.

“Jean,” Eren starts, trying to get the boys attention, but he seems to be lost to another world. “Jean,” he says again with more authority. The said male finally seem to register his own name and shyly looks down at Eren, brows furrowed in frustration and a bit of confusion.

“Look at me, ” he commands. Too embarrassed to give a retort, Jean gazes at Eren with unease in his eyes. He opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue, and flattens it on the tip of Jean’s cock. A small whine escapes from Jean.

His eyes locked with Jean’s eyes, Eren slowly licks around the head, toying with the urethra with the end of his tongue. Still not taking the full length into his mouth, he tilts his end to run his tongue on the underside of his cock.

Jean doesn’t think he’s ever been so aroused before. He can practically hear his blood rushing through his veins with how loudly his heart is thumping in his chest. The whole situation seems entirely wrong, which added to the kinkiness of the act.  
He watched Eren tease his cock with only his tongue, licking and sucking, but never taking it in his mouth. Eren moved his other hand off his thigh and to play with his balls, gently rolling them in his hands.

Eren turns his attention back to the head of his cock and finally took the head into his mouth, sucking and tonguing. Jean is so hard at this point it’s almost painful that being taken into Eren’s warm mouth was enough to overwhelm his senses. Unable to maintain Eren’s gaze any longer his eyes slide close. He emits a breathy moan leaving his mouth hanging open slightly.

Eren immediately ceases his actions. His hand remains motionless around Jean’s member. “Oh? Looks like you don’t want me to continue.”

“Wh-what…?”

“I said look at me. If you look away again I’m going to leave.”

“Alright, fuck I’m sorry just-“

Eren licks his lips and quickly engulfs the entirety of Jean’s dick into his mouth, deep throating him before he can finish his sentence.

“Ah, AH Eren… Fuck!” Needing to grab onto something, Jean buries his hands in Eren hands, guiding him up and down his cock.

Eren sucks long and hard on Jean’s cock, reaching down to unbutton his pants and frees his own girth, pumping in concurrence with each head bob.

Watching Eren jerk himself off adds another layer of erotica to the situation, and Jean begins to push his hips forward in sync with Eren’s sucking. Eren releases his cock with a pop to Jean’s dismay standing up to press their bodies together.

With both of their dicks exposed this time the friction created from their hips gyrating causes not only Jean to groan, but also Eren to purr in Jean’s ear. If it is even possibly, Jean feels his arousal spike even higher.

“Heh, enjoying yourself Kirschstein?” Eren says in a breathy manner.

“Fuck you Jaeger, I can say the same to you, ah-“ Eren grinds his cock against Jean, delicious pleasure shooting thorough Jean’s body. He almost whines from the action.

Eren removes his face from the crook of Jean’s neck, moving to brush his lips against Jean’s. He pulls his face away slightly when Jean leans in to kiss him. He can feel both their erections pressed up against his stomach and the thought makes him melt onto Eren.

“You’re such a fucking cock tease Jaeger, I swear to god.” Eren smiles against his lips and chuckles. He quickly sticks his tongue out to swipe across Jean’s bottom lip.

Suddenly Jean feels fingers press against his lips.

“Open,” Eren commands. When Jean doesn’t immediately obey, Eren reaches between them to grab both of their cocks in his hand and squeeze. Jean groans in response, but still doesn’t submit

“Jean open your mouth,” Eren said with more conviction this time, mercilessly gyrating his cock against Jean. However, the stimulation is too much for him with his heightened sense and he’s hopelessly try to hold back the sounds that threaten to spill from his mouth.

Eren’s hot breath ghosts across his cheek, and finally he relents, opening his mouth against his better judgment. The arousal is causing his brain to fuzz and all he can focus on is the surprising magnificence of his cock rubbing against Eren’s. He had never felt another dick before and especially not so intimately and he marveled at the velvet yet hardness of Eren’s prick against his.

Fingers are shoved unapologetically into his mouth so far down his throat he nearly gags violently and tongue hurriedly tries to push the offending fingers out his mouth.

“Suck,” Eren again commands. Jean lightly sucks on his fingers this time drawing out small pants from the other male. His shaft is grabbed and Eren starts pumping up and down his length with newfound purpose. Jean’s breathing grows ragged.

“Looks like you can be docile when you want to, Jean.”

Teeth clamp down on his fingers and Eren rips his hand from Jeans face. “Fucking Christ,” he exclaims, but the pain only sent a wave of electricity straight to his dick. “Getting pretty feisty aren’t you? And here I thought you wanted me to get you off”

Eren smirks when Jean’s eyes widened to new widths. He sees worry and fear flash across Jean’s face at the prospect of him actually leaving him there, dick wet and hung, out in the open, without finishing the job.

He honestly has half a mind to do it.

“Don’t worry, I’m not that cruel…usually,” Eren bites Jean’s lip and pinches a nipple in between his fingers.

Ready to finally move things along, Eren re-moistened his fingers and resumes his position on his knees. He takes half of Jean into his mouth at once, bobbing his head up at down at a quick pace, taking more into his mouth each time.

Jean’s entire body shudders and twitches in response from the stimulation. It feels so tight and warm and soft inside Eren’s mouth. He would have never thought the boys tongue to feel so wonderful.

“Hmm Kirschstein, who knew I would enjoy sucking your cock so much?” The words send another jolt straight to Jean’s dick.

Unexpectedly, there’s something prodding his asshole and Jean’s body stiffens immediately. Eren’s massages his thigh with his other hand while continuing his attention on Jean’s cock.

One finger presses up into Jean, and he involuntarily releases a small yell. His legs are quivering at this point and with his knees bent, he presses his back into the wooden structure to help support his weight, since his legs were beginning to fail him.

Eren slowly fingered Jeans asshole, massaging his inner walls to get him relaxed and loosen up his grip on his finger. Carefully, he adds a second finger, which has Jean keening.

Jean has both his hands gripped in Eren’s hair for dear life, hunching over, his chest jerking every so often from both Eren’s mouth clamped around his dick, with his fingers shoved up his ass.

Jean was sure he was going to make his ascension to the heavens for he had never experience such heightened pleasure before. His entire body trembles, climbing the precipice that had been building deep within his abdomen.

Eren knew Jean was close and decides it was time to spice things up. He curls his fingers, searching for that special spot that he knew would have Jean unraveling in his fingertips. Seconds later, Jean emits a high-pitched squeal that morphs into a long drawn out moan. Obscenities spill from his lips as his body is violently quaking from strain. Pleased with himself, Eren moans around Jean’s dick, taking him all the way until his nose meets the skin of Jean’s pelvis.

“Fuck, Eren, Fuck. I’m gonna…ahh, fuck right there. Shit fucking shit Eren don’t stop, please don’t stop, please-” He’s barely coherent, stammering through his pleas, only managing to speak through whimpers.

“Come for me, Jean.”

Pressure is added to Jean’s prostate as Eren continue to finger his asshole and increases the suction around Jean’s cock, leaving him gasping for air. His breath hitches, abs tightening, body convulsing violently. Jean is all but sobbing now from the pleasure.

“Ah…ah…AH EREN-“

Jeans orgasm is intense. He comes into Eren’s mouth (which Eren dutifully swallows) with ferocity, lids half shut, hands pulling on Eren’s hair so hard that it’s a wonder he didn’t pull out a view patches of hair. His world is blank for a moment and time stands still. There is nothing but a soft ringing in Jean’s ears and for a brief second he fears he’s gone deaf.

The moment passed and he looks down to seen Eren furiously jacking off, quickly coming into his own hand after going so long untouched. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Jean drops to the ground, stretching out his legs. He is panting, basking in the afterglow of his climax, trying to right his breath.

He watches Eren lick the semen off his palm and from between his fingertips, mentally scrunching his face at the display. He crawls over to Jean and straddles him, knees on either side of his hips.

Eren cups Jean’s face in-between his fingers, squeezing his cheeks. “Open.”

Too worn out to care anymore Jean lamely parts his lips only to have Eren forcefully open it further. He sticks out his tongue allowing the remaining semen to drip into Jean’s mouth before he kisses him. Unlike earlier, this kiss is slow but still heated, with Eren massaging his tongue against Jean’s. He moans into his mouth and Jean swears he can feel his excitement spark in his body again.

Curiosity got the better of him and he moves his hands to cup and knead Eren’s ass. They continue to kiss each other, Eren licking and exploring every bit of his mouth. When they finally part, breaths heavy, Eren places one last chaste kiss onto Jean’s mouth before getting up and fixing himself back into his pants.

“What did you say again about my dick sucking not being good enough?”

Jean cocks an eyebrow at the strange question and rolls his eyes. “Fucking shut up Eren,” he retorts lamely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is the first fanfiction I'm writing since 2008? Also my first smut scene. This sucked the life out of me. I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think. Be gentle please uwu
> 
> Also I'm thinking about adding a chapter or 2 to this? I'm not sure. Depends on the feedback/how much I want to torture myself again with attempting to write more smut.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblrrr :D  
> shingekinomyovaries.tumblr.com


End file.
